1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wiring board, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a wiring board incorporating a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, enhancement in performance of electronic devices using semiconductor devices such as semiconductor chips has been advanced. Higher-density of semiconductor chips mounted on a board, reduction in size of the board on which the semiconductor chips are mounted, and saving of space in the board are demanded.
Thus, a board in which a semiconductor chip is embedded, that is, a built-in chip type wiring board has been proposed. Various configurations for incorporating the semiconductor chip in the board have been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-217381). Such a built-in chip type wiring board has a wiring structure connected to a semiconductor chip. Also, a terminal connection portion is formed on the wiring board so that the wiring board can be connected to another device, a motherboard, or the like.
However, in a case where reduction in thickness (thin) and higher-density in the built-in chip type wiring board are realized, warpage of the wiring board may be a problem. In order to deal with such warpage of the wiring board, it is necessary to laminate a board having a predetermined thickness such as a core board, with a layer in which a semiconductor chip is embedded, so that the wiring board has a structure suppressing the warpage. Consequently, in the built-in chip type wiring board with such a laminated structure, it is difficult to realize the reduction in the thickness of the wiring board and the higher-density in the wiring board.
Also, it is difficult to achieve the reduction in the thickness of the wiring board while suppressing the warpage of the wiring board.